


[VID] God Says Nothing Back

by Morgan Dawn (morgandawn)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-15
Updated: 2006-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgandawn/pseuds/Morgan%20Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: The universe has a message for Sam, but is it one he wants to hear?</p><p>God Says Nothing Back was one of the first Supernatural vids shown at Vividcon 2006.</p><p>Vidder summary and notes are on Fanlore <a href="http://fanlore.org/wiki/God_Says_Nothing_Back">here</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	[VID] God Says Nothing Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maygra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maygra/gifts).



> Summary: The universe has a message for Sam, but is it one he wants to hear?
> 
> God Says Nothing Back was one of the first Supernatural vids shown at Vividcon 2006.
> 
> Vidder summary and notes are on Fanlore [here](http://fanlore.org/wiki/God_Says_Nothing_Back)

God Says Nothing Back was one of the first Supernatural vids shown at Vividcon 2006.

 


End file.
